


And They Called It Puppy Love

by gingerink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Angry Sex, Implied Proposal, M/M, Romance, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roscoe watches his daddy and his blonde team mate fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Called It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunny that has been itching the back of my mind since I started writing Brocedes. I hope I have given it justice!

Roscoe remembers the first time he met his daddy. He remembers the dark-skinned man with the big smile and the shiny thing around his neck that Roscoe wanted to eat. He remembers the big thing on his daddy’s wrist that made strange noises. He remembers his daddy wearing his silly hat with a circle on it smiling at him. The funny thing was, at that time, he wasn’t his daddy and his name wasn’t Roscoe. Daddy had looked at him and smiled. Roscoe remembers glancing at his big brown eyes, at his white teeth.

“I want this one.” The man says, turning to the other man who owns Roscoe’s mum.  
  
He gently reaches out to ghost his fingers against Roscoe’s face. Roscoe remembers licking the man’s hand gently. The smile never leaves his face.  
  
“Hey, little guy. I’m going to call you Roscoe. I’m your daddy.”  
  
And that was that, Roscoe had a name and he had a daddy.

 

* * *

 

  
It turns out that Roscoe’s daddy was actually very rich and he had a lot of people chasing after him, either with big loud machines or with flashy things.  
Roscoe’s daddy has his own name, Lewis Hamilton, and he drove around a big loud machine for a living. It was silver and teal and shiny and Roscoe wanted nothing more to cock his leg and mark it as his property. He had to settle for been carried in his daddy’s arms. His daddy presses gentle kisses to his head. He’s wearing some strange white overalls; they’re scratchy against Roscoe’s fur.  
  
He jolts in his daddy’s arms when a man in similar white overalls puts out a big shiny thing and shoves it on the round things on daddy’s car. It makes a loud noise, Roscoe decides he doesn’t like it. It smells strange on the racetrack, it smells strong. Roscoe wrinkles his nose. He doesn’t like the noise, it hurts his ears. He glances up at his daddy who is smiling across the garage at someone. Someone in a shiny loud machine that was also silver and teal.

 

* * *

 

Roscoe remembers the first time he meet the golden haired one. He smelt of motor oil and some weird cologne and vanilla. Roscoe glanced up at him with his big brown eyes and the man’s lips pull into a smile. The man is wearing the same overalls as his daddy, but his hat is the colour of the grass. The man’s fingers dance over his head.  
  
“Hey, Roscoe, I’m Nico.”  
  
The man’s eyes are the colour of the sea. Roscoe closes his eyes, the man’s fingers are scratching his head just right.  
  
“Hey, I think he likes me.” The golden haired one – Nico – turns to his daddy and smiles. His voice sounds strange, it’s harder around the edges than his daddies, but it’s softer in tone.  
  
“I’m still his favourite.” He hears his daddy say.  
  
He watches his daddies brown eyes stare at the golden haired one, they seem to linger for longer than usual.

 

* * *

 

Roscoe’s daddy lives in a place called Monaco, he has something called a garage full of shiny machines like the ones he drives, he also has a nice big bed for Roscoe to snooze on when his daddy pops out for his morning run. Roscoe is busy exploring the gap underneath the couch, he’s just found a crisp and is quietly chewing on it when he hears a knock on the door. He immediately wriggles out from underneath the couch, nipping at his daddy’s heels, trying to keep up with his long strides. He opens the door, Roscoe feels the cold air hit his face and lets out a small bark.  
  
“Roscoe, calm down, it’s just Nico.” His daddy laughs, bending down to pick him up in his arms.  
  
Roscoe huffs, moving to rest his face against the pictures on his daddy’s arms. His daddies hand moves to scratch at his ears. Nico glances down at Roscoe, a small smile on his face. His eyes shift up to Roscoe’s daddy.  
  
“This is a nice place you got, I can’t believe it took you so long to buy somewhere.”  
  
Daddy laughs. “And right next door to you, Nico. seems you can’t get rid of me.”

 Nico laughs too, it was a gentle laugh. Roscoe glances up at his daddy, there’s a huge grin spread across his face.

Nico bends down, touching Roscoe’s nose.  
  
“Hey, Roscoe, buddy.” His smile is very white. Roscoe snuffs and puts his head back against his daddies arm.  
  
“He’s just tired, ended up playing with this damn ball Sebastian got him all night.”  
  
“...Sebastian?” Roscoe notices the inquiring tone in the golden haired one’s voice.  
  
Daddy just laughs again, leading Nico into the lounge. He settles himself down on the couch, the golden haired one next to him. Roscoe watches their hands brush against one another.

“Sorry.” Nico’s cheeks turn red, like the ball that Roscoe likes to chase after.

 

* * *

   
Roscoe doesn’t see the golden haired one – Nico – until the next race. He’s a little bigger now and he’s able to walk on his own. Daddy’s assistant is looking after him, she’s got him on something called a lead, which Roscoe hates, because she keeps pulling him away from so many interesting smells. He’s sniffing around the side of a brightly coloured car – it has a red cow on it by the looks of things when his nose suddenly hits a leg. The leg is attached to a human, he too has golden hair and a big smile. He smells like sugar and sweet things.  
  
“Hey there, boy.” The man bends down and begins ruffling his ears. Roscoe tilts his head back and his tongue lolls out of his mouth. It feels good.  
  
“Hey, Seb. Are you trying to steal my dog?” A familiar voice speaks out. Daddy.  
  
Daddy is wearing a dark t-shirt and the shiny thing around his neck. Roscoe licked it once, it didn’t taste as nice as it looked. There’s a smile on his face.  
  
“He is yours?” The one with the big smile – Seb – says, he tickles Roscoe under the chin.  
  
“Yeah, he’s still a puppy. I always wanted a dog.”  
  
“He’s gorgeous.”  
  
“I know-“ Lewis smiles moving down to pat Roscoe’s back.

Roscoe drooled on one of Seb’s shoes, he couldn’t help it.  
  
“Oh my god, Lewis. Your dog drooled on my new shoes-“  
  
Lewis is about to answer when another voice cuts him off.  
  
“Lewis, they’re looking for you.” Roscoe glances around to see the golden haired one – Nico – standing in the entrance to the garage, his arms are folded. He looks a little annoyed, there’s some extra lines on his face and he’s not smiling.  
  
“Gotta go, see you later, Roscoe.” He pats the top of Roscoe’s head.  
  
Seb looks at him after Lewis walks away. His eyes are like the sea.  
  
“Your daddy is an absolute idiot.” He shakes his head. Roscoe ignores his words, Seb is itching just the right spot.

 

* * *

 

The golden haired man – Nico – comes to Daddy’s apartment that night. Daddy has a big smile on his face, he’s not wearing anything on top, Roscoe can see the drawings across Daddy’s skin. He tried to lick them off once, nothing happened.Nico sits down next to Roscoe on the couch. Daddy enters the room and hands him a bottle – something called beer, Roscoe recalls – Nico seems to relax into the cushion, sipping gently on the beer. Daddy sits on the other side of Nico, their thighs brushing together.  
Nico’s hand moves to gently stroke Roscoe’s head as the lights are dimmed and the shiny big screen comes to life. Roscoe half watches the thing on the screen and he half snoozes against Nico’s leg, the warmth sending him off to sleep.  
  
He wakes up to see the end credits rolling. He glances up at the two humans sitting on the couch. It’s dark, but Roscoe can just make out Nico still sipping from his bottle, almost empty. He moves his head slightly and sees his daddy, fast asleep, his eyes are closed. His head is resting against Nico’s shoulder. He looks peaceful, the circles under his eyes have disappeared. Roscoe watches Nico press a gentle kiss to his daddy’s forehead before he drifts back off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Nico comes over every now and then – he and Daddy end up on the couch watching films together, their thighs brushing against one another. Daddy always passes him a beer or two, they sit and watch. Sometimes they glance at each other when the other is not watching. Roscoe watches the pair of them – he watches Nico cooking at the stove, Daddy sitting on the island in the middle, smile stretched across his face. He watches Nico wrestle Daddy to the floor – he barked when he did that, growled at the human but Daddy laughed, gently rubbing Roscoe between the ears.  
  
Sometimes Nico stays the night. He stays over in the spare bedroom, Roscoe can hear his light snores. Roscoe sometimes pads around the empty apartment late at night. He licks Nico’s fingers when they hang down from the bed. Nico smiles in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

They’re in Monaco when Nico spins off the track and denies his daddy pole. Roscoe hears them arguing in the lounge that evening. He rubs his nose against the door.  
  
“You’re a prick, do you know that?” His daddy sounds angry.  
  
“I had to do what was necessary.” Nico’s voice sounds different, like he’s teasing.  
  
“What you thought was necessary-“ Daddy spits back. “You compromised my qualifying, just because you knew I was going to be faster than you-“  
  
There’s a thud against the door. Roscoe barks. He’s going to go chew Nico’s green shoes if he’s hurting his daddy. His tail wags, his teeth bared. However, the next noise Roscoe hears is not one of hurt.  
  
Daddy is moaning, there’s another thud against the door, the sound of wetness.  
  
“Oh god, Nico.” He hears his daddy say.  
  
“Stop talking.” Nico replies.  
  
There’s the wet sound again, ruffling, Daddy’s fingernails clawing across the door. Roscoe sighs.

 

* * *

 

Roscoe is at Spa when Nico hits the back of Daddy’s shiny machine. The round thing on the Daddy’s machine deflated. Roscoe watches Daddy stalk back to the pits. His head is downcast, he keeps his helmet on. He moves back into the backroom, Roscoe following his daddy. Daddy sits heavily on the couch, Roscoe stays by his feet.  
Daddy pulls off his helmet, throwing it into the cushions. Roscoe rubs his face against Daddy’s scratchy white overalls.  
  
“Hey buddy.” Daddy says, his voice is a little wet.  
  
There’s some water in the corners of his eyes.  
  
“Why do things have to be hard? Why can’t he just-“ The words die on his lips.  
  
Roscoe nuzzles his face a little closer. Nico doesn’t come visit Daddy for a while.

 

* * *

 

They’re in Abu Dhabi for the last race of the season. If Daddy wins, he gets the special shiny trophy and his name on. Roscoe watches the race from the comfort of the air conditioned back room. Daddy overtakes Nico on the first corner. Daddy drives at the front, controlling every aspect of the race. Nico’s shiny thing he drives gets something called a loss of engine power. He drops down the grid. Roscoe jumps around barking at the television when his daddy crosses the line in first place. His daddy’s radio fires into life, he sounds so happy as he thanks everyone. He spins the shiny thing around in circles, holding aloft the stripy red, white and blue sheet.  
  
He enters the room, his helmet off and immediately runs over to Roscoe. Roscoe jumps up and down, barking happily at his daddy. He’s sweaty and warm but there’s a huge smile on his face. His daddy rubs his head, his fingers tickling his ears. Roscoe feels his tongue flop out of his mouth.  
  
“I did it, Roscoe. I did it!” Daddy says quietly, as though he can hardly believe it himself.  
  
The other man has come into the room – the tall, dark haired one with the funny accent – Roscoe remembers something about him being Daddy’s boss. However, Lewis continues petting Roscoe until a familiar voice speaks out.  
  
“Lewis,”  
  
Daddy stiffens, his head whips around. Nico is standing in front of him, his expression is a strange one; it’s one of happiness but also of hurt. He’s still wearing his team overalls, the same as Roscoe’s daddies.  
  
Daddy stands upright and he and Nico embrace. Daddy’s hands move to grasp Nico’s chin, his fingers scraping over to hold the back of his neck. Roscoe watches the two of them; their eyes locked together, Nico’s hand gently grasping Lewis’s shoulder. The dark haired man looks on with a smile on his face.  
  
“You did good, congratulations Lewis.” Nico says gently.  
  
Daddy laughs, there’s a faint glittering of tears in his eyes. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Nico, you know that.”  
  
Nico smiles, a tear runs down his cheek. “I know, I know.”  
  
Daddy moves in and kisses Nico gently. Their lips brush against one another for just a second, it’s slow, it’s wet. Nico pulls away.  
  
“Now go and be a champion.”  
  
Daddy nods.

 

* * *

 

It’s only two months later that Roscoe realises that there’s more things at the house, there’s a few more coats on the rack, those stupid green shoes are always on the doormat, there’s a lot more t-shirts in the laundry basket that Roscoe knows aren’t his daddies.  
  
Nico is around all the time. He and Daddy watch television together, they cook together, Daddy falls asleep against Nico and they both sleep in the same bed, tangled together.  
Nico kisses Daddy sometimes, on the lips, on his fingers when they hold hands, on his shoulder blades when Daddy is cooking something, on the top of his head.  
Roscoe realises that Daddy isn’t lonely anymore. He has all he ever needed.

 

* * *

 

Months fly by and Roscoe watches Daddy comb his hair down, flat. He bites his lip and fiddles with his tie.  
  
“Roscoe, come here.” Daddy says, he’s holding something shiny and silver in his hand.  
  
It’s round and thin. Daddy sometimes wears the shiny things on his fingers. Roscoe runs over, nudging at Daddy’s hand with his nose. Daddy laughs and puts his hand away.  
  
“This is for Nico for tonight. Do you think he will like it?”  
  
Roscoe barks in approval.


End file.
